


Jinwoo's cinnamon roll

by haaaysel



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8818126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haaaysel/pseuds/haaaysel
Summary: Jinwoo thanks Dongmin for giving his number away to a lame loser, who he ends up getting attached to despite never meeting him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> so i've been planning this fic for a month but its definitely different than what i originally had in mind. i got a little carried away hahaha and as usual i suck at endings but anyway hope y'all like it! oh and i'd appreciate your thoughts on this fic so yknow leave some comments maybe..? hehehe thank you!
> 
> i might have to rename this fic when i come up with a better title

Jinwoo hates Fridays. Strange, because everyone loves Fridays because it’s the day before a glorious weekend. Yay weekends because sleep-till-noon, party-till-dawn, sugar-spice-and-everything-nice! Jinwoo hates Fridays because it’s the day before a busy weekend. Nay weekends because class-till-noon, study-till-dawn, work-till-night, salt-bitter-and-everything nasty! 

 

Jinwoo groans in his pillow, earning a chuckle from the other side of the line. He groans again, “Don’t laugh at me, you’re supposed to be a good friend by motivating me!”

 

“Just ditch class then. Or skip your study session and call in sick.”

 

“...I meant motivate me to be productive, not encourage me to give in to my laziness.” 

 

Jinwoo stays on the phone for another hour before he hangs up and plugs in his charger. He stares at the clock; 2.07am. He sighs, he only has a few hours left before his hectic weekend begins. 

 

Jinwoo wakes up to the sound of his blaring alarm, forcing him to face the day. His roommate, Bin, is not surprised to hear stomping and door slams from his room. Instead, he laughs because he knows how much Jinwoo hates getting up early. It’s the only thing that makes him grumpy, to be honest. Otherwise, he’s pretty chill (or so he likes to think).

 

Once class is over, he lets Minhyuk drag him to the nearest coffee shop. On other days, he would refuse and scold Minhyuk, nagging at him about how excessive intake of coffee can damage his health but he really needs a cup too if he doesn’t want to doze off later.

 

“You look dead.” Minhyuk points out after his first sip, and it’s something he says every week.

 

“At least I don’t look like a fucking rock.” Jinwoo shoots back after his second sip, and it’s something he says every week too. He expects Minhyuk to make a snarky remark like he usually does but Minhyuk simply rolls his eyes. It’s weird, but Jinwoo brushes it off because he’s too tired to think.

 

“So, are you still texting that MJ guy?” Minhyuk asks, and suddenly Jinwoo’s wide awake. He’s a little nervous at the question because he’s been trying to avoid any conversation regarding the said boy. The last time he talked about it, his friends kept teasing him. And it’s not like feelings were involved anyway, so he didn’t understand the motive of their teasing. They’re texting buddies, so what? 

 

“Oh my god, are you both seriously flirting?”

 

“You both are so disgustingly sweet it makes me feel like a loner.”

 

“But why does MJ take minutes to reply while you take hours?”

 

“Please meet and get married.”

 

“Guys, shut up, we’re just friends. Stop.”

 

“Yeah, for now.”

 

Jinwoo hates his friends. (Not really, but really, sometimes).

 

It’s only when they decide to take their friendship to the next level that Jinwoo starts feeling things. Their daily texting become daily phone calls, and the first time Jinwoo hears his voice, his heart skips a beat. It’s really nice. 

 

Kim Myungjun is his name, but his friends doesn’t need to know that. Jinwoo introduces him as MJ instead, because who knows how many Kim Myungjuns are there in campus. It was during his shift when he received a text from an unknown number, who later identified himself as Dongmin’s friend (who is also Jinwoo’s friend). Jinwoo definitely did not appreciate his number given away to strangers and he normally does not entertain people he doesn’t know, but the shop wasn’t busy and he was bored anyway, so he thought why not. 

 

He learns later that Myungjun and Dongmin are in the same major and are super best friends, which means Myungjun is a decent and trustworthy person, not some perverted middle-aged man. He also learns that Dongmin had no intention of giving his number away but after the hundredth time Myungjun said he was bored, Dongmin had no choice but to sacrifice one of his friends, which happened to be Jinwoo. 

 

“He wouldn’t stop calling me at work so I had to find someone else for him to bother! Binnie and Minhyuk are away from campus, and Sanha… I can’t let him corrupt Sanha. So my only option was you.”

 

“What makes you think he won’t corrupt me?”

 

“Jinwoo, please. You’re already corrupted.”

 

“Um, rude.”

 

Myungjun is fucking lame, Jinwoo concludes one day. The joke isn’t even funny but he’s laughing and the only reason he’s laughing is because the joke isn’t funny. But even if he’s lame, Jinwoo still enjoys his presence because seriously, its not every day you meet someone you can laugh at. 

 

Sometimes Dongmin tells him it’s weird how close they are despite never meeting each other in person, while Sanha adds that it’s super weird how they click and get along with each other despite their differences. Jinwoo only shrugs, because he doesn’t really know what to say, but he does agree that it’s weird. 

 

Their first phone call happens on Jinwoo’s birthday. It’s awkward at first, but eventually they warm up to each other and just like that, it becomes part of their daily routine. That night, Myungjun sings him happy birthday before hanging up and for the first time in years, Jinwoo’s wakes up with a smile on a Saturday.

 

Sometimes, Jinwoo wonders what Myungjun looks like. Sometimes he gets the urge to ask if they should meet up but he shoves that idea away. What if he's not what Myungjun expects him to be? Jinwoo surely does not want to disappoint him.

 

After his meeting with Minhyuk, Jinwoo goes to the library. He takes his usual seat before glancing around. There’s only a few people, which makes studying so much peaceful. He takes his notes and books out of his bag and sets them on the table before he goes through them. It’s about two hours later when he starts to feel sleepy again. He stretches in his seat as he yawns. He glances around and notices that there are more people now. 

 

Another hour later, he notices that the table across him which was previously vacant, is now occupied. His eyes meets the stranger’s, and he offers a smile, earning a wave in return. He’s about to return his attention to his books when he hears a very familiar voice. His reading screeches to a halt as he slowly looks up. The stranger across him is talking on the phone, his voice isn't too loud but it's enough for Jinwoo to hear clearly. He sounds a bit too much like Myungjun, Jinwoo can't help but think but he quickly shoves the thought away. Lightly shaking his head, Jinwoo sighs. His crush on Myungjun is getting out of hand. He's in so deep, that even his brain is starting to play tricks—

 

"....Lee Dongmin, I swear if you don't get your ass down at the library in ten minutes, I will destroy your Shinee collection."

 

....Lee Dongmin... Shinee collection...? There are probably dozens of Lee Dongmins in this campus but Jinwoo is sure that there's only one Lee Dongmin that's obsessed with Shinee and it’s definitely the Lee Dongmin he's thinking about. 

 

Jinwoo is shocked to the point he's gaping, and he doesn't even bother looking away when he gets caught staring because for all he knows, this guy across him is probably Myungjun and— oh god, Jinwoo wants to run and hide because he's not prepared for this at all. He watches as the other laugh into the phone (a laugh that confirms its Myungjun) before hanging up, eyes never leaving Jinwoo's. 

 

Myungjun is clearly annoyed when he asks, "Is there something on my face or do you want to explain why you're staring at me like that?"

 

Jinwoo is too nervous to form an actual sentence, so he shakes his head. If he opens his mouth, he'll definitely make a fool out of himself, and Myungjun might even recognise his voice. To avoid any more questions from the older, Jinwoo averts his attention and begin to pack his things. He really wants to get out of this place before Dongmin arrives—

 

"I definitely do not appreciate threats, especially regarding my Shinee collection, and especially when it’s coming from you. I don’t take threats from a cinnamon roll." 

 

Jinwoo freezes. Oh no. 

 

Jinwoo pulls his hoodie over his head, lowering his head closer to the table that his lips almost makes contact with it. He continues packing up like that, with a faster pace this time, blindly reaching for his things on the table and shoving them into his bag messily. He probably looks like an idiot right now, but if Dongmin sees him, he'll definitely blow Jinwoo's cover. 

 

"Myungjun, what are you staring at?"

 

Crap crap crap.

 

"That guy is really weird."

 

"What guy?"

 

"That guy behind you."

 

Before Dongmin turns around, Jinwoo gets up from his seat and dashes out, head lowered the entire time. 

 

"That hoodie looks familiar."

 

"Weird dude."

 

Jinwoo has never ran so fast in his life. He's panting heavily once he reaches his dorm. He shuts the door and slumps down against it. Bin is eyeing him from the couch, remote control in his grip as he awkwardly narrows his eyes, "Um, enjoyed your jog?" 

 

Ignoring the younger, Jinwoo pulls his phone out of his pocket. 

 

3:34pm  
From: myungjun

caught some random dude staring at me  
not sure if i should be creeped out or not

 

Jinwoo groans as he flops to the floor on his side, face flushed from embarrassment.

 

3:57pm  
To: myungjun

is he cute though?

 

4:09pm  
From: myungjun

.....  
are you serious right now smh

 

4:11pm  
To: myungjun

potential boyfriend maybe?  
just looking out for you myungjun  
he might be the one for you  
haha

 

4:20pm  
From: myungjun

i wouldnt mind  
he's cute as hell

 

Jinwoo groans again as he rolls over, forehead resting against the cold wooden floor, face flushing even deeper, his heart fluttering. Meanwhile, Bin continues to watch him with a look of disdain.

 

"Jinwoo, do you need a doctor?"

 

"Shut up."

 

Jinwoo comes home from work on a Sunday, exhausted and expecting peace and quiet. All he really wants to do is sleep but the moment he steps through his front door, greeted by various laughter from the kitchen, he knows it’s not happening. Maybe if he moves quietly enough, no one will notice him and he'll be able to sleep.

 

But of course, that doesn’t happen. The floor creaks when he's standing right at the kitchen doorway, and he pauses, mentally cursing before he turns to greet his guests, "Hey guys." Jinwoo dreadfully joins his friends after he gets changed.

 

There's a knock on the door and Jinwoo volunteers to check who it is. For a moment, he thinks it’s the neighbours complaining about the noise, but once he opens the door, mouth already apart to form an apology, his lips go dry, eyes wide as he registers the person at his doorstep. Myungjun looks surprised too but he quickly recovers as he clears his throat awkwardly, "What are you doing here?"

 

I'm supposed to be the one asking, Jinwoo thinks.

 

"I live here?"

 

It comes out more like a question than a statement but whatever, because Myungjun chuckles, eyes darting away from Jinwoo. He seems flustered as he scratches the back of his head with a sheepish smile. Jinwoo finds it adorable.

 

"Sorry, um, I didn't know. Is Dongmin here? He told me to come over."

 

"Uh, yeah? I mean, yeah he is." Jinwoo mentally scolds himself. Stop being an awkward loser. He steps away from the door to let Myungjun in. Jinwoo leads him to the kitchen before he excuses himself, speed walking to his room. (He pretends not to see Dongmin snickering).

 

Shutting the door, he flails his arms, shrieking at the walls, not caring if anyone can hear him. This is bad. Very bad for his heart.

 

12:34am  
From: myungjun

on a scale from 0-10  
how strange is it that im in his house  
the weird guy i caught staring by the way

 

12:35am  
To: myungjun

11 haha  
dont be mean  
he's probably not that weird once you get to know him  
what you doing there anyway

 

12:41am  
From: myungjun

jinwoo he was just screaming in his room??  
how is that not weird  
idk dongmin said he wanted me to meet his friends  
cool people though  
sanha's really cute  
the infamous bin dongmin keeps talking about is nice  
minhyuk is pretty cool too but idk he kinda looks like a rock  
sorry omg im such an ass  
and weird guy is still weird  
he must be an introvert  
he gets really tense and shit when i talk to him  
and now he's isolating himself  
he looks really lonely sitting by the couch by himself  
i hope he's not watching porn bcs he's smiling at his phone like an idiot

 

12:55am  
To: myungjun

now that's just mean  
dont be an asshole  
im a little bruised

 

12:56am  
From: myungjun

hahahahahaha  
fine geez

 

Jinwoo pockets his phone away when he sees Myungjun walking over. The latter takes a seat on the floor next to him, their shoulders slightly touching. "So, I heard you're Bin's roommate?"

 

"Yeah, I am."

 

Myungjun nods, "Cool, cool. What's your name, by the way?"

 

Uh-oh. Jinwoo lips go dry the second time that night, and he stutters a bunch of 'um' and 'uh' before Myungjun squints at him suspiciously. 

 

"I noticed that you've been awfully tense and nervous around me. Is there something wrong?"

 

Of course there's something wrong, I'm about to expose myself and I'm not ready for that yet.

 

"Um, no. I just—um, yeah, it's nothing. I'm Jinjin." Jinwoo offers a half-hearted grin, and he's very aware that it looks awkward, but if Myungjun notices it, he doesn't make a comment about it. 

 

"Jinjin? That's your real name?"

 

"Well, no, not really."

 

"Weird, but okay, whatever, I guess."

 

Jinwoo thinks of Myungjun that night. When the latter calls, he lets it go to voicemail. He'll just apologise and make up an excuse when he gets up later. 

 

Jinwoo wonders if Myungjun will be disappointed when he discovers Jinwoo is actually Jinjin. Jinwoo realises that Myungjun treats Jinwoo and Jinjin differently. To Jinwoo, Myungjun's an ass most of the time. He's sarcastic and has this habit of roasting Jinwoo at every chance he gets. To Jinjin, he's sweet. Myungjun looks out for him often, making sure he doesn't feel left out, making sure he's alright. He seems to really like Jinjin too, noting how often Myungjun talks about him to Jinwoo (even though they're the exact same person). Sometimes, Jinwoo likes it. He likes listening to Myungjun talk about Jinjin, all the good points and concerns he has towards the younger. However, one day, realisation makes his heart sink, because he knows Myungjun will definitely be disappointed when he figures out Jinjin and Jinwoo are the same person. So when Myungjun texts him that evening, he leaves it on read.

 

5:09pm  
From: myungjun

i think im doing something wrong  
jinjin still gets tense around me  
he's so confusing istg  
one moment he's all sunshine and rainbows  
and the next he's all gloomy and shit  
avoiding me like the plague  
??  
you know what else is frustrating  
dongmin is always looking at us and  
he has this knowing look on his face  
like he knows something 

 

Speaking of Dongmin, Jinwoo is surprised Dongmin hasn't said anything to Myungjun regarding Jinwoo's identity. At this point, all his friends have already figured out that MJ is Myungjun and Jinjin is Jinwoo. But no one mentions it to Myungjun, which Jinwoo is thankful for. He knows they know he isn't ready yet. That's why he (kinda) loves them. 

 

Jinwoo ignores Myungjun's texts and calls for two weeks (because “maybe I’ll lose feelings for him by doing so” but of course, it doesn’t work). When he finally decides he's ready to speak to the older again, he shoots the question regarding his absence down, with an excuse of losing his phone. 

 

It's frustrating. As much as Jinwoo wants to reveal the truth to Myungjun, he can't bring himself to do it. 

 

Myungjun sighs from the other line, "I don't know, Jinwoo. He looks at me like he has something to say and every time I think he's going to say it, he smiles and says something dumb like "so do you like bread" or "how do you feel about santa claus" and it’s so so frustrating. It makes me want to grab his shoulders and yell at him."

 

Jinwoo wants to laugh, it’s nice knowing he has that effect on Myungjun. He pretends to hum in thought, "Hmm... what do you think he's trying to say?"

 

"I don't know, that's why it’s frustrating!" Myungjun yells into the phone, and Jinwoo has to pull his phone away from his ears momentarily. With a defeated sigh, he continues, "Something about him makes me drawn to him, you know? He makes me want to give him a bear hug when he's down. He makes me want to snuggle up to him when he wears his oversized sweaters. He makes me want to stare at him all day when he's explaining something to Sanha. It's so weird, but I want to be that person he can depend on, that person he can open up to and that person he finds comfort in."

 

Jinwoo doesn't know what freaks him out more; the fact that he feels a lump in his throat or the fact that Myungjun sounds too sincere. The line is quiet before Jinwoo blurts out the question, unable to stop himself;

 

"Do you like him?"

 

"It seems that way, doesn't it?" Myungjun mumbles.

 

"Wow, Myungjun."

 

"I'm so fucked, right?"

 

"Yeah."

 

It's a rainy Thursday night when Myungjun suggests meeting up. Jinwoo laughs.

 

Jinwoo yawns as he glances at the clock. There's still two hours before his shift ends. The shop is busy these days, filled with students trying to escape the freezing weather. Christmas is around the corner, and it only gets colder and colder. The shop is the only place in campus that offers great coffee and it's a little overpriced, but it’s warm and the smell of coffee is overwhelming. It’s one of the reasons why Jinwoo still works here despite the low pay. Great atmosphere, great people, overally great, really.

 

Jinwoo is standing behind the counter when he sees Minhyuk walk through the entrance. He rolls his eyes, the younger's addiction for coffee is ridiculous. He's already prepared to nag at him when he sees another figure behind him. Jinwoo snorts, who is the poor guy Minhyuk has successfully drag with him this time?

 

Then he hears it. The familiar laugh. He instinctively ducks down, crawling towards the side door strictly for staffs only. His workmate, Heejun, throws him a questioning look, and Jinwoo tells him to cover for him. Heejun doesn't always comply, but it must be the desperation in Jinwoo's voice that made him give in. Once he steps outside, he immediately regrets not bringing his jacket along. However, despite his body protesting for warmth, he remains stubborn. He looks down at his uniform, he's wearing his nametag that clearly reads PARK JINWOO. Too risky.

 

Jinwoo definitely does not get sick the next day.

 

Myungjun is sitting at the side of his bed with his brows furrowed, "So you're telling me that you spent hours outside in the cold without your winter jacket? Why would you do that?"

 

"Desperate times calls for desperate measures," Jinwoo deadpans, which leads him into a coughing fit.

 

"Oh really, like what?"

 

"I— um, I'd rather not speak of it."

 

Myungjun sighs, "You're pathetic, you know that?"

 

Jinwoo nods. Yeah, he absolutely knows. 

 

7:10pm  
From: myungjun

for the first time jinjin makes me want to punch him  
what kind of idiot sits out in the cold for hours bcs apparently  
'desperate times calls for desperate measures'  
he's been coughing and sneezing and his fever isnt going down  
he's so sick it makes my heart ache  
why do i even put up with him  
oh right its bcs i like him haha  
why do feelings exist

 

"He's going to find out eventually, you know that right?" Dongmin asks, and Jinwoo tries not to cry because he really dreads that day. He really enjoys the attention Jinjin gets from Myungjun, and he really does not want it to end. "Well, if you don't tell him then I will."

 

Jinwoo knows Dongmin won't do it, but he knows he's capable of doing it, and it's enough to scare Jinwoo. 

 

"Jinwoo, you're unusually quiet tonight, is everything okay?" 

 

Said boy sighs, "Myungjun, there's something I have to tell you."

 

"Um, okay, what is it?"

 

"I can't tell you. I mean, not like this. It's better if we meet, it's easier that way."

 

Myungjun snorts, "Right, remember the last time I suggested that? Can't you just tell me?"

 

"Please?"

 

"...Fine. Where?"

 

"Um, how about the park?"

 

"Okay," Myungjun says before he hangs up.

 

Jinwoo stares at his phone, because fuck, it's really happening. Myungjun is going to see who Jinwoo or Jinjin really is and he's so worried Myungjun's going to flip. He's probably not going to like what he's about to find out.

 

10:11pm  
From: myungjun

ok for some reasons im really nervous  
i dont think im ready for this  
why did i even suggested it last time

 

10:13pm  
To: myungjun

its okay  
im nervous too  
probably 100 times more than you are

 

10:17pm  
From: myungjun

what, why  
wait i dont even know what you look like  
and i doubt you know what i look like  
so um whats your plan mr smarty pants

 

10:18pm  
To: myungjun

but i do know what you look like?  
haha  
hah

 

10:19pm  
From: myungjun

....  
whAT  
but wait why is there so many people at this hour  
oh gross do you see the couple making out by the fountain

 

10:22pm  
To: myungjun

yeah i do hahaha though he looks familiar  
oH GOD ITS DONGMIN AND BINNIE  
shizzles 

 

10:25pm  
From: myungjun

oh wow  
i never thought they'd be the type to show excessive pda  
but its about time they confessed to each other  
fucking finally

 

10:26pm  
To: myungjun

i know right  
when do you think minhyuk's going to man up and tell sanha he likes him

 

10:32pm  
From: myungjun

oh no dont even get me started with those two  
...  
wait a minute  
how do you know that

 

10:35pm  
To: myungjun

know what?

 

10:39pm  
From: myungjun

how do you know minhyuk has a thing for sanha?  
how do you even know who they are  
and how do you know binnie  
im confused  
you never told me you know them

 

10:49pm  
To: myungjun

yeah um about that  
binnie's actually my roommate

 

10:50pm  
From: myungjun

....binnie has another roommate?

 

10:52pm  
To: myungjun

no omg  
this is harder than i thought

 

10:53pm  
From: myungjun

im pretty sure jinjin is binnie's one and only roommate

 

10:54pm  
To: myungjun

exactly

 

10:54pm  
From: myungjun

ok now you're not making any sense  
where are you anyway geez

 

10:55pm  
To: myungjun

turn around

 

Jinwoo is standing directly behind Myungjun, and the latter almost screams in his face when he turns around. The younger takes a step back (their faces are too near) as Myungjun tries to calm down. Once he finally does, he takes in the sight, before he squints his eyes in confusion, "Uh, Jinjin?"

 

Jinwoo internally groans, why does Myungjun have to be so oblivious during times like this.

 

"Hi?"

 

Myungjun chuckles, "Sorry, didn't expect to see you here. I'm kinda expecting someone else."

 

"...Jinwoo?"

 

"Yeah! How'd you know—“

 

Myungjun abruptly stops himself, and Jinwoo's heart is beating so fast, he might faint. He watches as Myungjun pieces everything together. He watches Myungjun's eyes widen as realization hits. Myungjun blinks once. Twice.

 

Jinwoo had expected all kinds of reaction from Myungjun, but he definitely did not expect Myungjun to pull him into a kiss. His heart is racing, and for a moment he forgets how to breathe because Myungjun is actually kissing him and all his brain can register is how soft Myungjun's lips are. 

 

Myungjun is blushing when he pulls back, his eyes not meeting Jinwoo's, "Sorry, I've been really wanting to do that."

 

When Jinwoo doesn't respond, (he has yet to recover from shock) Myungjun continues, "You know, I actually really like Jinjin... but at the same time, I really like Jinwoo too. So I was kinda upset at one point because I had to choose between the two of you, but now that I don't have to, I'm guessing I must have done something right in my past life to deserve this."

 

Jinwoo is grinning like an idiot when he says, "I really like you too!"

 

“You didn’t have to say that so loud! Great, now everyone’s staring.”

 

Myungjun has a lot of questions for Jinwoo, but when the younger grins wider and asks if he can kiss him again, Myungjun decides he'll save the questions for another time. 

 

(They don't pull away for a while, even when they hear Bin snickering as Dongmin snorts. 

"Fucking finally.")


End file.
